


Many Fandoms, Have a Drabble

by tehjessica



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehjessica/pseuds/tehjessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #TwelvetideDrabbles2015 challenge. Will be a number of fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 24 December 2015 Candles, candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 December 2015  
> Candles, candlelight  
> Fandom: Pokémon

Ash Ketchum sat on the ground using a large flat rock for a writing surface. It had been a number of weeks since he had last seen his mother. It was close to Christmas, so he wanted to get out word of all his training success. Unfortunately, it was getting dark and his matches no longer worked since Jessie and James tossed him in the lake early last week. Thankfully, Pikachu knew he could help. He used his thunder bolt attack to light Ash’s lone candle. Ash smiled, his friend was the perfect companion. He could write tonight after all.


	2. 25 December 2015 Gift giving, presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TwelvetideDrabbles2015 Day 2  
> 25 December 2015 Gift giving, presents  
> Fandom: Jurassic World

Owen often thought of the velociraptors as his children. His own scary, highly intelligent, could possibly kill and eat him children, but his children nonetheless. He figured he should probably also be considered a bad parent, because he definitely favored Blue over the others. She was sweet, for a highly dangerous killing machine. It was Christmas night and the park was closed, however as Owen well knew, the park never truly slept. This night felt perhaps a little more peaceful than many days have. He sat near the velociraptor’s cage and sung Christmas carols to Blue. His gift to her.


	3. 26 December 2015 Elves, elf stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 December 2015  
> Elves, elf stories  
> Fandom: Thor

It was the day after Christmas, but Loki figured today was as good of a time as any to play a trick on Thor. Besides he was expecting something to happen all during Christmas day, so his guard would be down. Loki formulated his plan while Thor was bumbling about with his friends. Loki then waited until they were all drunk. He quietly entered Thor’s room and placed a small object on the shelf. The next morning, Loki was not disappointed to hear a scream from Thor’s room. After all, Thor always was afraid of the Elf on a Shelf.


	4. 27 December 2015 Feather comforters, flannel sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 December 2015  
> Feather comforters, flannel sheets  
> Fandom: Supernatural

It was late December and the nights were getting shorter and colder. Castiel was low on his borrowed grace. He needed to eat and he needed to sleep. He was feeling the cold. Being (nearly) human often made life feel more complicated for Castiel. When he entered his room in the bunker, he was surprised to see Dean in there making his bed. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, “I’m just giving you some flannel sheets. They’ll be warm. And uh, the comforter is filled with feathers. One of them is yours. I hope that’s okay.” 

Castiel was touched. “Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
